Yuri Bondage Fest
by Woody K
Summary: Misty, Dawn, May, Iris, Serena and Lillie all have a little bondage night. Request from Krocken the Hybrid.


Misty, Dawn, May, Iris, Serena and Lillie were chilling at Misty's place, watching TV, playing video games and texting. Today was rather hot, so they sweated quite a bit. They decided to strip off all of their clothes and do everything naked. Everyone looked beautiful and Misty suggested group sex, Dawn had another idea, which was a yuri bondage fest.

Walking to the master bedroom and looking in her dresser, Misty dug around in her drawer of metal restraints, saying, "Ah ha! I think this will be great!"

She gather a dozen pairs of handcuffs, her best stainless steel collars, and some lovely chromed leashes. Everyone else was already kneeling in the center of her bed. Their eyes widened, watching Misty approach with roughly twenty pounds of metal in her hands. Misty ordered them, "Lift your hair, sweethearts."

They obeyed instantly, their raised arms made all of their tits thrust out and look delicious. Misty closed the collars around everyone's necks and locked them. Clipping the shiny leashes to the collar rings and and draping the loop handles over the post of the headboards of her bed, Misty commanded, "Slaves, turn your backs to me and fold your arms behind your back."

Once again, they obeyed and she closed the pairs of handcuffs on everyone's wrists and behind their backs. She carefully double locked all of them so they would not become tighter and hurt them. As Misty started to close more pairs of handcuffs on their ankles, Misty demanded "Now sit and cross your legs, slaves."

After everyone did, Misty hopped on the bed, admiring her work and saying, "You're all so beautiful when you're helpless."

With no warning, Misty pushed Dawn, May, Iris, Serena and Lillie over so they were face down on the bed, asses high in the air. Their gasps were muffled by being face down on the bed is as Misty hopped back off the bed.

Casually stepping back to her dresser, Misty opened the drawer of toys and selected some vibrators, lumpy bumpy rubber sleeves for them, a tiny yet very powerful pocket rocket, a jar of lube and just for good measure, an old ping-pong paddle. Everyone heard her getting something, but couldn't see what. Misty smiled, imagining what might have been running through their minds.

Climbing back onto the bed, Misty was grinning, about to play with Dawn, May, Iris, Serena and Lillie. She watched them for a moment sort of waddling around a little on their knees, flexing their arms away from their backs, twisting their heads to the side so they could breathe. Misty knew that them being helpless was a huge turn on for her and she must explore their bondage as she saw their pussies glisten, gaping open already.

Idly doodling her fingertip lightly around Dawn's clit first, Misty saw her tremble and stopped after only a few seconds. Dawn sighs as Misty did the same to May, Iris, Serena and Lillie.

Next, Misty turned on the pocket rocket, but did nothing with it yet. She knew they could hear it, though, and enjoyed watching them squirm. After a count of ten, Misty touched the tip to Dawn's clit, then May, Iris, Serena and Lillie's. Misty giggled, "It's always so much fun to make you all jump!"

Whenever she circled under the hoods of their clits with the tiny powerful vibrator, she paused when she saw them tremble, Misty said, "Can't let everyone get off too soon."

Misty slipped the bumpy sleeves on the vibes, lubed them, turn them on a low speed and grabbed one at a time, pressing the first one against Dawn's asshole lightly. Dawn moaned and that made Misty grin. Wiggling the vibe around her butthole more and more, Misty used other hand to lightly touch Dawn's clit with the pocket rocket again, but just for a moment. She was wiggling around her asshole, touching her clit, wiggling, touching for about two minutes, then she slowly shoved the lumpy vibe in Dawn's ass and held the pocket rocket on her clit.

Dawn's gasp was not quite a scream, but Misty almost came from watching Dawn quiver and strain against her pairs of handcuffs. Misty pulled the pocket rocket away from her clit, picked up the other vibrator, turned it on high and easily slid it into her sopping wet cunt. She enjoy listening to Dawn grunt and moan as she pumped both vibrators in her holes, slowly at first, then faster and harder. Finally, Dawn climaxed, gushing all over the sheets and Misty, each gush about a shotglass of hot clear love juice, some shooting several feet.

Putting the rather messy toys to the side, Misty momentarily wished she had put our latex sheets on the bed first, but there was not enough time, besides, it was May's turn now. After repeating her ministrations on May, Iris, Serena and Lillie, she crawled around her gorgeous slaves, got to the head of the bed, grabbed some pillows and shoved one each under their chests, raising their heads slightly. Misty then placed some pillows against the headboard and under herself, wiggling down so her cunt is against Dawn's mouth. She demanded, "Now do me."

Following orders, Dawn started kissing tenderly, affectionately, around Misty's labia lips, pausing to suck her clit into her lips. It was delightful, Misty settle down into my pillows to enjoy. Dawn licked deeper with an even rhythm and Misty climbed to glorious heights of arousal. Sensing how close Misty was, she licked harder, deeper and faster. Misty's head rolled around on her shoulders, eyes closed and moaning softly.

Misty's orgasm explodeed like waves of surf rolling through her naked body, radiating out from her cunt. May was suckling Misty's clit now and her orgasm intensified into a tornado of pleasure, whirling all of Misty's sensations and thoughts to incredible heights. It seemed like May perceived her state perfectly, slowing and kissing tenderly again after Misty climaxed. May does not stop and Misty felt like she was being wafted to heaven by a flock of angels as she enjoyed her tender ministrations, "Ahhhh! Perfection!"

After May made Misty climax again, Iris, Serena and Lillie all did the same. Once everyone made Misty cum, they all reclined comfortably. Kissing Misty's lips tenderly, they all says, "Good night, Mistress."

Misty murmured, "Sleep well, my slaves."

The soggy sheets oddly felt cool and nice. They soon all fell asleep, dreaming pleasantly of perpetual bondage sex.


End file.
